


Working It Out

by takemetoviktuuri



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Begging, Blow Jobs, Desk Sex, Dirty Talk, Doggy Style, M/M, Panties, Porn With Plot, Rimming, Rough Sex, Sex Standing Up, Slut Shaming, Smut, Teasing, alfred doesn't really mean it, alfred is strong, arthur just wants to get the dicc, fluff at the end, it's consentual tho, wear a condom kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-25 21:54:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17129423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/takemetoviktuuri/pseuds/takemetoviktuuri
Summary: alfred is working and arthur wants the dicc





	Working It Out

Arthur padded into his shared bedroom with a childlike pout glued onto his face. He just wanted some attention from his boyfriend, but, in a once-in-a-blue-moon occasion, Alfred shooed him away, telling him he needed to get some work done. To be honest, Arthur wanted a little more than just attention (and he wasn’t afraid to show that to Alfred). Usually, the roles would be reversed, with Arthur having to push away Alfred and his advances for work purposes. Arthur wasn’t used to being rejected by his boyfriend.

He flopped on the king-sized bed, stewing in his new-found bad mood. While he could respect Alfred needing work time, as it was a common for Arthur himself, he also needed his boyfriend on top of him, and inside him, and all over him in general. Arthur contemplated solutions to his growing problem. He couldn’t just go in there and swipe everything off his desk and demand a shag. That would be too easy, and would probably just end up with a pissed off Alfred and no sex for a while. Arthur couldn’t have that. Could he tempt him? Slowly tease the American until he snaps and fucks him on his desk and all over his paperwork? Yeah. Arthur could definitely do that.

Arthur sprung up from the bed and dashed towards the closet. He pulled it open and rummaged around until he came out with three items in hand. He lied them out on the bed. First was one of Alfred’s t-shirts. It was red with a sports team Arthur had never heard of before on it. Arthur had worn one of Alfred’s shirts once before. It had led to Alfred pounding Arthur into the mattress for hours.

Next, was a pair of lacy, satin blue panties. Arthur had bought them for himself for his last birthday. They were a favorite of Alfred’s. He had worn them a few times before, he remembers most of them ended up with Arthur shakily riding Alfred’s face as he tongue-fucked him into several orgasms.

The last item was a pair of lacy, white thigh high stockings. Arthur remembers how last time he wore them for Alfred, it led to his thighs being covered in hickeys and Alfred whispering praises in to his ear as Arthur rode him. 

Arthur turned around and inspected himself in the mirror. The t-shirt hung loosely around his top half, showing off his freckled shoulders and collarbones. The shirt stopped at the tops of his thighs, concealing the panties to be a surprise Alfred would find later. The stockings hugged tightly around his thighs, just slightly below the hem of the shirt. He spun around and smirked. He looked good. Hopefully good enough for Alfred to fuck him until he’s shaking.

Arthur crept his way to Alfred’s office. The door was slightly ajar, so he stuck his head in and surveyed the room. He could see the back of Alfred’s person. He was hunched over his desk, pen in one hand, his forehead in the other. He could already see how stressed Alfred was without even seeing his face. Arthur quietly pushed open the door and slipped into the room.

Arthur crept over to his boyfriend. He went until he was just right behind Alfred. He took a deep, but quiet, breath and silently prayed that his plan would go over well. He then plastered on a smile and draped his arms around Alfred’s shoulders

Alfred jumped at the surprise contact, so absorbed in his work that he didn’t hear anything Arthur did before. He glanced at Arthur from his peripheral vision for a second, but then went back to his papers.

“I thought I told you I was busy”, Alfred muttered, scrawling something on the paper in front of him. Arthur could barely read anything Alfred had written on any of his work, which probably wasn’t a good thing.

“I missed you”, Arthur drawled sweetly, leaning his head on Alfred’s shoulder. Alfred sighed deeply and tried to shake the Brit off his shoulder.

“I’m still in the house, Arthur”, Alfred said exhaustedly. Arthur’s stomach dropped a bit. Alfred rarely ever called him by his proper name, usually “Artie”, or “babe”, or some other pet name. Usually the only the time he actually called Arthur was when they were fighting. Arthur shook himself out of his thoughts. He needed to stay focused on this plan.

“But I have a surprise for you, love.”, Arthur pressed, stepping back from his boyfriend. Alfred made a grunting noise in response, scribbling more chicken scratch on his papers. Arthur frowned.

“I really want you to see it, Alfie”, Arthur cooed, hoping the sweet name would get to the American. Alfred let out a heavy sigh and turned around in his chair.

“What is it, Arth-“, Alfred’s mouth went dry when he saw his boyfriend in that getup. Arthur smiled coyly, tilting his head slightly. Alfred shook himself back to reality and turned back to his desk, grabbing for his pen again.

“I’d prefer it if you’d stop distracting me, Arthur.”, Alfred said sternly, his resolve not breaking just yet. He went back to writing. Arthur frowned. He needed a different method. He went back to wrapping his arms around Alfred’s shoulders. Arthur put his lips to Alfred’s ear.

“I just want you to touch me Alfie, I need it so bad.”, Arthur whispered into the younger man’s ear. Alfred stiffened and the grip on his pen increased greatly, but he didn’t turn around.

“You have hands, don’t you?”, Alfred asked (albeit rhetorically), hands almost shaking at this point and jaw clenched. Arthur smirked. Just one more blow and Alfred was sure to give in.

“I just wanted you inside me, making me feel good, but I guess if you can’t do that for me I could always use one of my toys, they’re almost as good as y-“, Arthur was cut off by Alfred grabbing him by the shirt and smashing his lips into his. Arthur moaned in response and wrapped his arms around Alfred’s shoulders, returning the kiss very enthusiastically. Alfred yanked the smaller man into his lap, Arthur straddling his legs and hips as he did so. Alfred gripped the sharp hip bones with one hand, and tangled his fingers in the blonde locks with the other. Alfred broke the kiss and sharply yanked on Arthur’s hair, tugging his head back and making a moan escape from Arthur’s mouth.

“I see that you’re so much of a horny bitch you can’t even follow simple orders. You just had to come in here in that slutty outfit, begging for my cock.”, Alfred huskily muttered into Arthur’s ear, grinding his hips up into his boyfriend’s. Arthur whined wantonly in response. Alfred never really had such a filthy mouth before. Sure, he whispered stuff into Arthur’s ear a lot during sex, but it was usually praises and more vanilla things. Not usually this filthy. Arthur definitely wasn’t complaining, though. Alfred could tell he just unlocked a new kink. He smirked. 

“Do you like it when I talk dirty to you, babe? When I tell you how much of a whore you are?”, Alfred asked, smirking as Arthur whimpered and grinded against his thigh. Gripping the .hem of Arthur’s shirt, he threw it off Arthur’s body in a swift motion and his breath hitched. Looking down, he saw the dark pink tip of Arthur’s dick sticking out of his favorite pair of panties that Arthur owns. He swore he would have fainted right there and now. This man was going to be the death of him. Arthur saw Alfred’s eyes darken and his heart started beating faster. He was a mix of excited and nervous. 

“Get on your knees for me, baby.”, Alfred growled into Arthur’s ear, causing Arthur to tremble. The older man slid off of Alfred’s lap and onto his knees. He looked up at Alfred through his lashes and Alfred had to suppress a moan. Alfred’s worked quickly to undo his button and fly and pull his cock out. He grasped himself in one hand, and Arthur’s chin in the other.

“Tongue out, babe”, Alfred purred. Arthur obeyed, opening his mouth and sticking his tongue out. Alfred slid his cock over Arthur tongue and into his mouth. Arthur moaned and starting bobbing on Alfred’s dick. Alfred moaned and curled his fingers in Arthur’s messy, blonde hair. He then thrusted up into Arthur’s warm mouth, and the Brit felt his gag reflex flutter.

“God, you look so fucking good choking on my cock, Artie. It’s like you were born for this.”, Alfred moaned out, fisting his fingers more into Arthur’s hair. He tugged slightly on the blonde locks, causing Arthur to moan, sending vibrations down Alfred’s dick, which in turn caused Alfred to moan. Alfred kept up a languid pace of thrusting into Arthur’s mouth. Arthur moaned every time Alfred hit the back of his throat.

“You really are a fucking cockslut aren’t you? I can tell you love having a dick shoved down your throat by the way you’re moaning like a whore around me.”, Alfred said, voice dripping with pure lust. Arthur was almost crying with how turned on he was. 

“I’m gonna cum, baby, swallow it all for me like a good boy.”, Alfred groaned, keeping a firm grip on Arthur's hair, locking him in place. He grunted and shot hot, white ropes down Arthur's throat. Arthur happily and greedily swallowed as much of Alfred's cum as he could, the excess running down his chin and mixing with his saliva. He looked up at the American through his lashes, cheeks red and lip parted, looking like absolute sex. Alfred growled lowly and stood up. He yanked Arthur up to his feet by his hips, manhandling the Brit. 

Alfred proceeded to roughly bend Arthur over his desk, scattering some of his paperwork with his actions. Alfred ground his front side into Arthur's backside, his cock still exposed from his pants. He groped all over Arthur's chest, squeezing at it like you would a girl's. Arthur squirmed and keened, pressing his ass back against Alfred, growing more aroused each second. Alfred pressed a kiss to Arthur's sweaty and freckled shoulder and dropped to his knees behind him. Rough hands grabbed at the globes of Arthur's plump, lace-covered ass, causing Arthur to writhe. 

“You're such a pretty little slut for me, Artie. I love when you get all dolled up for me, so then I can fucking ruin you.”, Alfred breathed, pushing Arthur's panties to the side. He gave a long, slow swipe up Arthur's hole with his tongue. He gripped Arthur's thighs and pushed his tongue past the tight ring of muscles. Alfred tongue-fucked Arthur feverishly, spit running down his chin and lewd slurping noises filling the air. He devoured him like he was eating his favorite dessert. Arthur was just as sweet. Arthur cried out desperately, pushing back on to Alfred's skilled tongue as much as he could. Alfred pulled back and pressed a chaste kiss on to one of Arthur's cheeks.

“You're such a desperate whore, I bet you could come by just my tongue alone. But I bet a slut like you wants more. Wants to be filled by something more.”, Alfred purred, now pushing a finger into Arthur. Arthur whined high in his throat, pushing back instinctively. Alfred slid the finger in and out of Arthur's slick hole. He then added another finger, and then another. He was soon pistoning three fingers into Arthur. Arthur was a mess, head now resting on Alfred's desk, moaning wantonly throughout the room. Alfred continued his ministrations. He then heard a gasp and a particularly drawn out moan from the man above him. Alfred smirked and continued to assault that sweet spot, Arthur's legs now shaking from the pleasure. 

After a minute or two of playing with Arthur, Alfred slid his fingers out of his hole. Arthur whined at the loss of contact. Alfred opened a drawer in his desk and rummaged around until he pulled out a small bottle of lube.

“Of course he would keep a bottle in his office desk, pervy git.”, Arthur thought to himself. Alfred squirted some lube onto his fingers and warmed it up. He coated his dick and smeared some over Arthur's hole. Alfred then stood up and wrapped his arms around Arthur's waist, effectively rubbing himself against Arthur's hole. Arthur whined and pushed back against him. Alfred grinned slightly.

“God Artie, you really are fucking desperate for me aren't you? You're grinding against me like a bitch in heat. I'm not sure if you deserve it, though. You did come in here and distract me like that. Should I really reward you for that? I think you need to convince me.”, Alfred said against Arthur's neck, wanting to tease and torture the man like he did to him. Arthur was on the verge of tears. He whined softly.

“God please Alfred, I need it so bad. I need you to make me feel good, you always do. You're the only one who can. Alfie, fuck, please!”, Arthur said, his head hanging low and tears poking at his eyes. Alfred hummed in approval and pushed against Arthur's hole. Arthur moaned loudly and pushed back to meet him. Alfred bottomed out and paused, letting Arthur adjust for a second. Arthur, being as impatient as he is, started grinding back against Alfred the second he stopped. Alfred chuckled, grabbing Arthur's hips and thrusted hard into him. Arthur cried out, holding tight onto the desk for support.

“God, I can't believe you're still this fucking tight for me. I love when you moan like a whore for me. You make such pretty sounds.”, Alfred whispered into Arthur's ear, sending goosebumps down the Brit's spine. Alfred started to pick up the speed, thrusting even harder into Arthur, making the desk shake and sending his paperwork flying everywhere. Arthur was crying at this point, but this time because he felt so good. His whole body started to shake, his legs threatening to give out under him. Alfred took notice and flipped Arthur around so he was facing him and lifted him up, supporting him using just his arms. Arthur wrapped his legs around Alfred's waist and his arms around his shoulders. He loved this, he loved Alfred's strength, he loved when he just picked him up and fucked him like it was nothing. 

Alfred continued, supporting Arthur by his waist and thrusting up into him without mercy. Arthur moaned, gripping Alfred's shoulders for dear life, digging his nails into him, almost hard enough to draw blood. He then let out a loud cry, his dick twitching against his stomach. Alfred knew he'd hit the right spot. He continued to assault that spot, holding him close. 

“Alfred - hng - I'm close, I'm gonna-”, Arthur cried out, grinding down against him. Alfred whispered encouragements into Arthur's ear, continuing the brutal pace. Arthur choked out a final cry and came hard, painting both him and Alfred's stomachs white. Alfred milked him dry, cumming a few seconds later. He pulled out of Arthur, some cum dripping out of him and onto the floor. He set Arthur down on his chair and proceeded to clean them both up. 

“Yo, Artie, did you really like those things I said? Because I feel kinda bad now, saying those to things to you.” Alfred said, rubbing the back of his neck, blushing and avoiding eye contact with Arthur. Arthur smiled 

“I really liked them, don't feel bad, love. I'd like if you did it more often, actually.” Arthur said, looking up fondly at his boyfriend. Alfred smiled back at him. Arthur wondered how long this moment would last considering Alfred important paperwork was now scattered all around the room. He decided it was best not to think about it.

**Author's Note:**

> i know i said this last year, but i hope the hetalia fandom is still alive lmao this fic was in my wips for like a year
> 
> can y'all guess my favorite kinks?? this is basically just 'dirty talk the fanfiction' lmao i also just really love putting arthur in panties and pretty clothes
> 
> if you want to follow me on tumblr maybe?? my anime blog is @duwangboys and my personal blog is @bi-bi-bumbleebee
> 
> thanks y'all, sorry if it's bad, writing's hard


End file.
